Los findes de lluvia
by anuko
Summary: La historia de la triste chica que al cantar hacía llorar hasta al más bruto e insensible, a todo el mundo sin excepción, excepto por una persona. Jerza pero principalmente es Gruvia. Oneshot. Un poco dramático, pero acababa bien. Un pelín song-fic, pero va de una Juvia cantante, tiene que serlo a la fuerza.


**Los Findes de Lluvia.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en esta historia son de Hiro Mashima. Yo solo amo el Gruvia y el Jerza.

* * *

Desde aquel día hace dos semanas, Juvia, siempre triste y desconsolada, seria e impasible ante todo lo que la rodeaba, parecía otra. Una Juvia nueva, una versión mejorada y más alegre de sí misma, algo así como una Juvia dos-punto-cero. Y Erza lo sabía. Y Lucy y Levy lo sabían. Y tal vez todo el mundo lo supiera, pero esto parecía no importarle a nuestra querida peli azulada en absoluto. Estaba completa y totalmente en las nubes.

Por eso, cuando su compañera de piso la observó ante el espejo, maquillándose y arreglándose como pocas veces lo hacía (incluso se negaba en ocasiones especiales, por lo que tenían que obligarla), Erza no pudo reprimir fruncir el ceño. Algo andaba mal. Desde que la conoció había sabido que Juvia era una buena persona, tal vez pensara que era una persona excéntrica y fuera de lo común, pero no fue sino hasta conocer a Gajeel Redfox, su mejor y único amigo, que por culpa de las dificultades de la vida, Juvia no parecía ser capaz de alejar a su mente de una depresión constante que hacía que una voz de fondo le dijera que ella no era nadie, y que por tanto no merecía afecto. Que nadie la querría jamás, si ni siquiera ella podía quererse a sí misma.

Al principio, cuando ninguna de sus futuras íntimas amigas sabía nada de la pobre Juvia, dentro del pequeño local que más tarde se convertiría en el lugar de desahogo de la chica, todas se confundieron al escuchar la peculiar forma de hablar de la peli azulada, ya que si en algo destacaba la primera impresión de Juvia en todo el mundo, era su manía incomprensible de hablar en tercera persona.

-Juvia ha venido aquí por el trabajo de cantante.

Lucy, de pelo rubio y ojos del chocolate con leche más apetitoso, miró con duda y pena a Levy McGardeen, su mejor amiga y la que se encargaba de los contratos. Ella, bajita pero en cierto modo (dentro de la ternura que emanaba) imponente, miró de arriba a abajo a la extraña. Una corazonada pinchó en su corazón, como si supiera desde el primer segundo en el que se había fijado en la cantante, que ella iba a ser importante en sus vidas. Por eso, y sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió darle una oportunidad.

-Tenemos ya un cantante, pero enséñame qué tienes.

Desde entonces habían sido amigas, o eso les gustaba pensar, pues la voz de Juvia tenía algo mágico que hacía que te quisieras acercar a ella y quererla. Pero iba más allá de eso, nada más terminar de cantar Juvia miró a su jurado para comprobar que sí, que Gajeel tenía razón. " _Hasta el bruto más insensible y sordo del planeta lloraría al oírte cantar"_. Erza, quien no había hablado ni se había molestado en siquiera participar en todo aquello, abrazó a la muchacha delgada y de piel de porcelana, acariciándole el pelo azul con una ternura infinita, a la vez que dejaba caer un par de lágrimas por su rostro.

-Levy, me da igual lo que digas.-Dijo Erza Scarlet con una fiereza sobrehumana.-Está contratada.

De eso ya hacía unos dos años, y lo que había comenzado en el bar _"Fairy Hills"_ como los llamados "Viernes melancólicos", en los que Juvia cantaba de diez a doce y media de la noche, había ido adquiriendo fama y habían pasado a transformarse en los "findes de lluvia", un nombre adecuado debido a el parecido de los nombres y a que todo el mundo acababa llorando a mares. Se habían hecho famosas en la ciudad, la gente hablaba del bar de las hadas, donde las mayores bellezas de todo Fiore te servían la bebida y una de ellas hechizaba a cualquiera que escuchara su pasión al cantar. Era irónico, la gente hacía colas inmensas para poder escucharla cantar, muchos cazatalentos habían intentado llevarla al mundo de la música prometiéndole millones, pero Juvia se negaba a aceptar nada de nadie, y seguía vacía y muerta por dentro. Solo parecía estar cómoda cuando hablaba con sus amigas o Gajeel, pero aún con ellos se notaba ese color apagado en sus ojos que explicaban por si solos que Juvia era simplemente así: una persona deprimida, en busca de un milagro.

Pero esto de cantar no era más que un simple hobby para Juvia. Era cierto que lo amaba, pero ella ya tenía su plan de vida. Estaba terminando el penúltimo año de carrera, y ya tenía un trabajo de maestra auxiliar de primaria que adoraba, cuando una crisis imprevista hizo que con su trabajo no llegara a fin de mes ni pudiera pagar el coste del alquiler de su piso a menos que consiguiera algo más de dinero, por lo que tuvo que hacer caso a Gajeel e ir a presentarse al bar que su amiga acababa de abrir. Y es así, gracias a un robo en su apartamento en el que la aseguradora se había negado a pagarle, como Juvia lo perdió todo para encontrar mucho más; una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Al año siguiente, una vez terminada la carrera y con trabajo fijo, fue cuando decidió dejar la casa que compartía con Gajeel y mudarse con Erza, la cual estaba encantada con la propuesta. La verdad sea dicha, Juvia no se mudaba solamente porque creía que era el momento, sino porque Levy y Gajeel cada vez estaban más unidos, y al darse cuenta de que la peli azulada McGardeen pasaba más tiempo en su casa que ella misma, comprendió que sobraba y que ellos sin duda agradecerían la intimidad, aunque ahora solo admitieran una gran amistad.

-¿No te tocaba cantar a las diez? A penas son las ocho.-Dijo Erza extrañada, pero en el fondo encantada de verla tan feliz. Lo que no se esperaba era que esta se sonrojara como un tomate al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sí, es cierto, Juvia no se había dado cuenta, creía que era más tarde.-Dijo Juvia esquivando la pregunta, haciendo que Erza achicara los ojos sospechosa y la observara de arriba a abajo.

Maquillaje, una de sus camisetas más entalladas, unos tacones, los rizos ondulados que se había hecho en el pelo, su gorro para ocasiones especiales...

Erza se levantó de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de venirle una iluminación divina. Y en cierto modo así era, porque la experta en pastelería acababa de darse cuenta de algo que había estado tan claro en las últimas semanas que se avergonzaba de sí misma por no haberlo visto antes. Juvia estaba feliz por la causa más vieja del mundo: a ella la gustaba alguien. Erza corrió a la puerta de la habitación de la maestra, quien estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo.

-Juvia, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad?-Dijo la chica apoyada en la puerta, mientras apartaba su pelo rojo como la sangre fresca.-Yo apoyo todo lo que tenga que ver con seguir tu corazón y tus sentimientos.-Dijo Scarlet con un brillo en los ojos de emoción.-Hay que vivir el presente.- Juvia suspiró.

-Juvia lo siente Erza-san, pero Juvia no se atrevía a decírselo. Pero parece que ya lo sabes.-Erza sonrió ante esto, y vio la sonrisa de Juvia desde su posición en la puerta. Se acercó a la cama de matrimonio de sábanas azules con mariposas y se acostó junto a ella, mirando al techo también.

Y es así como Juvia le contó su historia a Erza.

Ella llevaba el peor día desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se había quedado dormida debido a una pesadilla que a veces la atormentaba y obligaba a despertarse varias veces por la noche. A eso le sumaba el hecho de que le pilló un atasco de camino del colegio, lo que le ganó una bronca por parte de su odioso director, y hacer esperar a unos padres de un niño especialmente problemático, por lo que la charla con ellos estaba destinada desde el principio al más tremendo desastre. La pobre Juvia, agotada, daba la primera clase después del recreo de media mañana, por lo que fue a la sala de profesores a prepararse un café cargado, donde tuvo que aguantar el incesante acoso de Bora, uno de los profesores con el que había salido un tiempo, pero que no pudo soportar la condición de permanentemente depresiva de Juvia, y acabó por dejarla. Pero no contento con ello, cuando vio la actitud pasiva de la chica, decidió volver a conquistarla, lo cual la molestaba mucho. Juvia no recordaba lo que Bora le había dicho aquella mañana, solo sabe que cuando él la agarró del trasero, ella le tiró su vaso caliente de café a la cara y le pegó una torta sonora, a la cual aplaudieron todos los que estaban en la sala de profesores, a excepción del director, quien la agarró de la muñeca, la llevó a su despacho y le volvió a echar la bronca de su vida. Después de tener que lidiar con las clases de matemáticas de sexto de primaria, quienes eran los niños que peor se portaban del colegio, le tocó encargarse de un alumno enfermo al que sus padres no podían recoger, y ella se ofreció a llevarlo hasta su casa. El problema no fue hacer el favor, lo que colmó el vaso fue que el niño, enfermo de virus de estómago como estaba, le vomitó encima de su blusa favorita, dejándola irrecuperable, aparte de dejarle hecho un asco el coche.

Sin embargo, Juvia era como era, y toda la frustración y la ira la canalizaba de una forma: en tristeza. Juvia tomaba su forma de cantar de una manera singular; creía que cuando alguien tenía una "pena del corazón", como a ella le gustaba llamar a la tristeza, su voz solo hacía salir a lo que ya estaba en cada uno. Lo que no sabía es que quizá eso fuera verdad, pero cuando ella cantaba el efecto era mucho mayor a ese: en un cierto punto de la canción, dejabas de llorar por tus penas, y lo hacías por las suyas, íntimas y desconocidas, e inevitablemente haciéndolas a la vez tuyas propias. En resumen, su voz creaba a quien lo escuchaba su propia "pena del corazón", al menos por un instante. Por eso, cuando se hicieron las diez, ella subió al escenario para cantar de la forma más apasionada y melancólica que podía, porque le era necesario. Porque quería que la gente dejara atrás sus males, aunque fuera un solo momento.

No observó al público como solía hacer, ni tampoco buscó la mirada de apoyo de sus compañeras, ni siquiera miró a Kana o a Mirajaine, también gran apoyo suyo aunque no tanto como las otras tres, solo se centró en mirar a todo y no mirar a nada en realidad, agarrando el micro entre sus manos.

"When the day is long and the night,  
The night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough,  
Of this life, well hang on,  
Don't let yourself go,  
Cause everybody cries,  
And everybody hurts sometimes..."

La música hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar, y el público empezó a gritar al escuchar la gran voz de Juvia. Pero, como siempre, todo se hizo silencio para escucharla a ella, como si nadie se atreviera a perturbar a aquella criatura. Juvia estaba inspirada en su dolor, aquel día era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, y aunque en el fondo intentaba obligarse a olvidarlo llevando un día corriente, aquel había empezado tan mal que se negaba a no permitirse dejar el alma en el escenario.

No por ella, sino por el recuerdo de sus padres.

Y no solo ella era la que se estaba dejando el alma, a medida que las desgarradoras cuerdas vocales de Juvia hacían su magia, ya mucha gente tenía que limpiarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, sin apenas haberse dado cuenta. Ella misma estaba aguantando el no llorar, aquella canción era una de sus favoritas, _Everybody Hurts_ de R.E.M., la cual guardaba para una ocasión especial. Era una de las canciones que Gajeel le puso la primera vez que le hizo un disco, y la favorita de él. Le recordaba a su familia, al dolor, a que sí, todo el mundo duele y te hace daño a veces.

"Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries,  
And everybody hurts sometimes,  
And everybody hurts sometimes,  
So, hold on, hold on,  
Hold on, hold on,  
Hold on, hold on,  
Hold on, hold on,  
Everybody hurts...

No, no, no, you are not alone."

Cuando terminó la canción, ella misma tuvo que poner el micro en el trípode de nuevo, sujetándose a este con ambas manos, con el rostro agachado y cubierto por su pelo, para evitar que la gente la viera mordiéndose el labio inferior para poder aguantar el llanto. Todo estuvo en silencio, hasta que pasados unos segundos eternos, empezaron a escucharse moqueos a causa de las lágrimas, y culminó con un llanto desgarrador de una señora sentada en el fondo del local. Tras eso, todo el mundo comenzó a llorar, en unísono, mientras aplaudían, en cierto modo agradecidos, pero tristes. Juvia levantó la cabeza, solo se había escapado una lágrima atrevida, y cogiendo el micro y dando unas gracias tímidas y forzadas, continuó cantando.

Aquella noche cantó canciones como " _Say something_ " de A Great Big World con Christina Aguilera, " _When I was your men"_ de Bruno Mars, o _"I still haven´t found"_ de U2 entre otras, haciendo que todo el mundo de la sala llorase a mares en cierto momento u otro.

-¡Ya sé por qué no recuerdo ese día!-Interrumpió Erza, quien parecía haber encontrado su posición.-No estaba, había quedado para ver a Jellal.

Para cuando Juvia había terminado de cantar, ella ya estaba agotada, tanto psicológica como físicamente. Se había quedado hasta la una de la madrugada satisfaciendo los vítores del público, quienes no parecían poder saciarse de su magia. Lo había vuelto a hacer, había logrado hacer a todo el mundo sacar sus penas escondidas desde dentro. Al final, ella se escabulló a la barra, donde Lucy le pasó una taza de té con miel, para cuidar la voz. "Le pondría alcohol, pero ya sabes cómo te sienta", dijo Lucy secándose con el delantal de camarera algunas lagrimillas traidoras, o eso recordaba Juvia.

Fue entonces cuando un grito dejó a todo el bar en silencio, llamando la atención de todo el mundo allí presente.

-¡Es imposible que no hayas llorado! ¿¡LA HAS ESCUCHADO CANTAR!?-Gritó un chico de pelo rosado que lloraba de la rabia, o que quizá ya estaba de antes llorando, pero ahora su compañero lo había puesto furioso. Se escuchó el murmullo de lo que quizá fuera una respuesta del otro personaje, pero esta solo encolerizó más a su amigo.- ¡TIENES EL PUTO CORAZÓN DE HIELO!

Todo el mundo se giró para mirar la escena. Juvia se quedó sin aliento al comprobar que frente al furioso peli rosa estaba el chico más increíblemente guapo que hubiera visto. Era como si lo hubieran sacado de sus sueños más íntimos, parecía que alguien hubiese hecho a aquel hombre pieza a pieza, según sus gustos. Se le erizó la piel, y notó como su respiración era cada vez más dificultosa. ¿Desde cuándo había tenido que mantener la mano en el pecho para poder amainar sus palpitaciones? Era de locos, solo lo estaba mirando de lejos y a medio perfil. Nunca antes nada ni nadie la había hecho sentir tanto, a excepción de una cosa: la música. Por eso, todo el bar se quedó helado cuando alguien gritó de golpe, haciendo que todos la mirasen a ella.

-¡Ey!, ¡Juvia está sonriendo!

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala. Juvia se llevó una mano para tapar su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo olvidó al chico que no había llorado en su noche más desgarradora hasta entonces, solo para centrarse en ella, y en que era la primera vez en años que sonreía de aquella manera, sin darse cuenta, totalmente sincera. Miró en dirección al chico que la había cautivado, ignorando los vítores de júbilo del público que decían cosas como _"¡Cuando sonríe parece una diosa!"_ o que especulaban _"¡Si sonríe es porque algo le ha hecho feliz! ¿Qué será?"_ o _"¿No ha sonreído cuando esos dos chicos se han peleado?"._ Él también se fijó en ella, estudiándola, posiblemente más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. El problema de aquello era que mientras que él parecía impasible al verla, ella no podía mantener el corazón en su sitio: este quería huir, y lo intentaba subiéndose a la garganta. Por eso se levantó antes de que Lucy o nadie pudieran pararla, y huyó de allí, todavía sintiendo la mirada de aquel chico de ojos tristes y grises. Casi tan tristes como los suyos, pero a la vez imposibles de descifrar.

-¿Por eso no actuaste la semana pasada?-Juvia infló los mofletes, en parte por la vergüenza y en parte porque le molestaba que su amiga le conociera tanto.

-Juvia lo siente Erza-san, pero Juvia no se veía capaz de volver a verlo.-Erza la miró con ternura y comprensión, sonriéndole con compasión.-No lo entiende Erza-san, pero Juvia cree que si lo ve... No va a poder hacer llorar al público.

Erza silenció ante eso, mirándole con seriedad y firmeza a los ojos. Juvia, cohibida, emocionada y frustrada, le miró también, esperando que, aunque no la entendiera, la apoyara. Erza no dijo nada, solo se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta, y se giró para mirar a Juvia a los ojos, comprobando si algo había cambiado en ellos en esos últimos cinco segundos.

-Si estas preocupada de que tu voz vaya a sonar mal, siento decirte que yo misma te obligaré a subir al escenario.-Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando en cómo decir lo que quería, usando las palabras adecuadas.-El que hagas llorar a la gente no es lo que te hace una gran cantante, es tu pasión.-Se quedó en silencio, viendo el brillo en los ojos de Juvia, quien parecía estar a punto de llorar.-Y tú de eso tienes de sobra.

Aquella noche todo el mundo en el bar pudo ver el cambio drástico de Juvia. Nadie lloró, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Todos aplaudieron, vitorearon y sonrieron ante las canciones de Juvia. Cuando termino con la canción "I wanna know what love is" de Foreinger, todo el mundo parecía feliz y contento, no vamos a mentir, algunos hubieron que se les escaparon lágrimas de emoción, pero en su mayoría la gente estaba feliz. Incluso las parejas del local se besaban o se cogían de las manos. Entonces fue cuando Erza comprendió que Juvia no solo hacía llorar cuando cantaba, ella hacía sentir a la gente de la manera en la que ella se sentía, fuera cual fuere ese sentimiento. Incluso ella no había podido evitar pensar en Jellal Fernandes, su amor de la infancia, y en cómo quería que las cosas pudieran ser de otra manera para poder estar juntos. De todas formas, eso sucedería tarde o temprano, solo debía ser paciente y creer en Jellal.

Aun así, Juvia, feliz y motivada, se llevó un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón al no poder encontrar al chico que le había devuelto la felicidad con solo estar ahí en el peor momento, en el peor sitio, y en el peor día: el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, justo donde echaba todo su alma deprimente a la gente, y cuando se había decidido a dejar de cantar, porque creía que era demasiado para ella.

A pesar de todo, Juvia sonrió. Y lo hizo porque no se sintió en la vida más comprendida que en aquel preciso momento. Aquel total extraño de pelo negro azabache había entendido lo que nadie había conseguido ver en los dos años que llevaba cantando: Juvia cantaba para sí misma, y ver a la gente llorando por su culpa la mataba por dentro. No estaba loca, una parte de sí misma se convencía de que su voz lo había afectado, había visto en sus ojos una tristeza enorme, pero él no lloró. No dejó que aquella "lluvia" (a lo que Juvia se refería a las lágrimas de la gente, ya que daba igual lo que hiciera, siempre había alguien que se sentía triste con su presencia) lo arrastrase, y aunque él hubiera tenido unos motivos completamente distintos, aunque él no hubiera llorado porque, efectivamente, ella no le había hecho sentir nada, a Juvia le daba igual. Aquello había ablandado su corazón, por fin podía ver un rayo de sol entre tantas nubes. Y esa noche, todo había sido mejor, y solo gracias a su recuerdo. Pero eso no se lo dejaría saber a nadie, ni jamás lo admitiría, pues era su secreto. Un secreto del corazón.

En ese momento Juvia solo tenía un objetivo. Tenía que volverlo a ver, porque quería darle las gracias.

Pero aquello no ocurrió hasta otras tres semanas después, donde ha comenzado nuestra historia. Por aquellos últimos días, sus canciones habían tomado un tono romántico pero deprimente, con los que la gente se sentía feliz y a la vez melancólica, tal y como Juvia se sentía, y por lo tanto transmitía en sus canciones. Por eso, cuando subió al escenario y miró al público (como siempre el bar estaba lleno, y se podía ver a Erza y a Levy revoloteando entre mesa y mesa) sintió que el mundo se paraba al verlo allí. No sabía cuánto se había quedado parada en shock, mirándole a él y solo a él, hasta que una tos impacientada la devolvió a la realidad, haciendo que parpadeara varias veces confusa, intentando averiguar dónde estaba.

-¡Ah!-Dijo Juvia de pronto, totalmente avergonzada, ya que acababa de averiguar que estaba sobre el escenario.-Juvia lo siente muchísimo, pero Juvia creía haber visto un ángel.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, juvia se giró, le dijo a Lissana, la hermana de Mirajaine, quien se encargaba de poner la lista de canciones, y le pidió una. Lissana sonrió, porque era una canción preciosa que siempre le había encantado. Juvia volvió, acallando los murmullos de la gente, y volvió a mirar a aquel chico desconocido, que sin quererlo ni beberlo, le había dado un motivo para cambiar.

"I´m not a perfect person,

There´s many things I wish i didn´t do,

But I continue learning,

I never meant to do those things to you,

And so I have to say before I go,

That I just want you to know...

I found a reason for me,

To change who I used to be,

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you... "

Juvia no pudo evitar dedicarle por dentro a él esta canción, aunque ella ni nadie creían que fuera necesario decir nada. Su mirada constante sobre él, la forma en la que cantaba... Juvia transmitía sus sentimientos a través de aquello, y todo el mundo sentía lo que ella: agradecimiento y amor. Un amor irreal, loco, extraño, de los que todo el mundo te dice que no existen, y hasta hace muy poco también creía Juvia así, pero no sabía otra forma de actuar que no fuera aquella, viviendo el momento, conforme a lo que sentía y vivía.

El pelinegro, por otra parte, se sentía extraño. Aquella curiosa chica de pelo azul lo intrigaba de sobremanera. Debía admitirlo, la chica cantaba de manera sobrenatural, incluso mágica, pero él, que no tenía nada claro lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, se sentía incómodo. Sentía como si la canción fuera dirigida a él, cuando la última vez que vino ella lo miró y salió despavorida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Eso fue, en parte, uno de los motivos por los que no había vuelto antes al famoso "Fairy Hills", aun cuando este bar en concreto era su favorito.

Acababa de volver desde hacía unos meses de un trabajo importante, nada más volver a su querida Magnolia llamó a su "amigo" Natsu, y quedó con él para ir al Fairy Hills, como era su costumbre. Le sorprendió que Natsu le dijera emocionado que el local había mejorado desde que se fue, y que ahora era el sitio más frecuentado de toda la ciudad. Al principio, esto molestó muchísimo a Gray. A pesar de que una parte de él se alegrara de que Erza y las demás estuvieran ganando dinero, una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Gray era que el sitio siempre estaba frecuentado por la misma gente, y ya eran como una gran familia, por decirlo de algún modo. Natsu le explicó que había una cantante que le daba mil vueltas a cualquier otra que hubiera cantado antes. Se había expandido el rumor de que era un hada de verdad, y que cada vez que cantaba te hacía llorar. Gray se rió del idiota de Natsu y lo acompañó al bar.

Lo demás fue historia.

Cuando la famosa Juvia estaba terminando la canción de "The reason", todo el mundo al rededor de Gray volvía a estar llorando: igual que hacía dos semanas. E, igual que hacía dos semanas, Gray volvía a sentir ese nudo en la garganta tan incómodo, pero no lloró. ¿Cómo atreverse a llorar? Aquella chica se estaba desgarrando en el escenario, lo último que necesitaba era desgarrar a los demás. O al menos, así es como se sentía Gray. Él siempre lo destrozaba todo, cuanto más te quería, mayor era tu desgracia. Se consideraba a sí mismo como un gafe andante, y él siempre vivía acorde con una de las pocas enseñanzas que recordaba de su padre: "Siempre haz a los demás lo que querrías que te hicieran a ti. Sobre todo si es una chica guapa."

Aunque esto se lo hubiera dicho con ocho años (Silver Fullbaster, el mejor padre del mundo), Gray nunca se había olvidado de aquella frase, y si había llegado hasta donde estaba, quizá era gracias a ella. Por eso, en aquel instante, no se iba a permitir llorar. Si él fuera ella, no querría que nadie llorase. Además, vaya que si la cantante era guapa. Gray estaba distraído cuando una voz angelical rompía el hilo de la canción, y dejaba al público conmocionado.

Juvia no aguantaba más, y a la segunda estrofa su corazón ya no le dejaba aguantar de pie. Él la miraba, para nada más encontrarse con sus ojos evitar su mirada, concentrándose en escucharla. Se notaba como el chico, a quien en su mente le había puesto el nombre de "Buenorro-samma", evitaba verla directamente, pero parecía estar concentrado en algo más. Todo el mundo comenzaba a llorar, y Juvia notaba una molestia en su garganta que le impedía aguantar el llanto. Cuando se dio cuenta, la peli azulada ya iba por el final, pero no podía continuar la canción. Su voz no salía, Juvia no sabía cómo se sentía, y dejó de cantar. La música siguió sonando, y todo el mundo murmuraba, así que Juvia cogió el micrófono.

-Juvia siente mucho las molestias, pero Juvia no es capaz de seguir cantando-No si buenorro-samma seguía allí, distante, siendo el único que parecía comprenderla. O al menos eso pensaba ella.-Pero Juvia os promete que cantará este sábado y domingo como siempre, y que la semana que viene actuará todos los días para compensar todos estos días que Juvia no ha cantado.-Juvia miró al público, que la miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre. La canción terminó del todo y el bar se quedó en el más absoluto silencio.

Cuando Juvia creía que se iba a morir de la frustración y la vergüenza, una persona comenzó a aplaudir. La peli azulada buscó entre el público quién en su sano juicio había aplaudido aquella actuación tan penosa, para encontrarse con la persona que menos esperaba.

Unos ojos oscuros miraban en su dirección. Juvia soltó el micrófono de golpe, haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Se giró unos ciento ochenta grados, y corrió hacia la puerta de salida de emergencia que había detrás del escenario. La salida daba directamente a la parte trasera del local, donde estaban los contenedores de basura en un no muy limpio ni seguro callejón, al cual Juvia había bautizado como "el rinconcito del desastre".

Era su secreto, pero desde que en el primer día de su prueba en el local se había confundido de entrada y había llegado por aquel callejón, Juvia le cogió un cariño incomprensible a aquel lugar. Tal vez eso le animase en su día a no dar media vuelta y sí hacer la problemática audición, y tal vez ella pensara que, en el caso de que la contrataran, si se ponía nerviosa en público como le solía pasar a menudo, siempre podía huir a aquel sitio lleno de grafitties, chicles pegados en el suelo y suciedad por todas partes. La mayor parte de la culpa del estado del callejón era por el restaurante chino de en frente, donde todas las tardes, cuando Juvia se preparaba antes de entrar en el escenario y cantaba en su pequeño rinconcito, uno de los trabajadores del lugar sacaba la basura chorreante, haciéndose el ocupado, cuando tanto Juvia como él sabían que la realidad no era otra sino que salía a escucharla. Juvia no se sentía halagada ni emocionada, nunca lo hacía caso en casos extremadamente raros, y sabía que su voz provocaba en la gente una necesidad incontrolable de escucharla, pero ella no iba a dejar de cantar porque tuviera audiencia de un chico alto, guapo, de ojos oscuros y pelo negro y con un aura ligeramente pesimista y oscura. Juvia pensó que si hubiera que describirlo con una palabra sería " _emo"_.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, Juvia y este chico formaron una rara amistad y complicidad. Os contaría la historia, pero como todo en la vida de Juvia, no fue nada emocionante. Él un día se acercó, le dijo que se llamaba Rogue, y le confesó que llevaba tiempo escuchándola cantar, y que incluso había ido un par de veces a algunas de sus actuaciones. Pasados los meses, Juvia se enteró que era el primo pequeño del que tanto hablaba Gajeel siempre, y se dio cuenta de una realidad indudable: el mundo era un pañuelo.

Y dado que el mundo era un pañuelo tan pequeño, no le sorprendió nada a Juvia cuando al salir del local se encontrase a Rogue hablando con un chico alto y de pelo azul, con un tatuaje en el ojo. El corazón de Juvia empezó a ir a mil por hora, su corazón estaba prácticamente en su garganta, y la presión del momento no le dejó pensar con claridad. ¿Huía del cabrón que llevaba días acosando a Erza o se enfrentaba con él cara a cara? ¿Cómo narices iba a enfrentarse cara a cara si estaba a punto de desmayarse de los nervios? Dios mío, el chico de sus sueños le había aplaudido. ¿Se había quedado mirándola? ¿A ella? ¿Qué hacía él allí? Juvia ya había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verlo, ya había comenzado a relajarse, aunque eso no es del todo cierto porque si hubiera perdido las "esperanzas", no se habría maquillado y vestido así. ¿Habría notado lo arreglada que iba? ¡Qué ridículo había hecho! Era estúpido pensar que él no se estaría riendo de ella en aquellos momentos. Seguro que...

-¿Juvia?-Dijo la voz de lo que el cerebro de Juvia reconoció como Rogue. Sonaba preocupado, pero los pensamientos de Juvia no estaban en aquel mundo en ese momento.- ¿Juvia, estás bien?

El mundo le daba vueltas a Juvia, y la visión se le hacía cada vez más borrosa. ¿Era aquello lo que la gente llamaba un ataque de nervios? La peli azul sonrió ligeramente, pero esa sonrisa se borró al notar como el peli azulado le tomaba el pulso.

-Tiene el pulso cardíaco demasiado acelerado, debería descansar.

Juvia miró con odio a Jellal. Ese hombre llevaba dos años haciendo llorar a Erza, y aunque la pelirroja le había contado que no era realmente su culpa, si no las circunstancias que los rodeaban, Juvia no terminaba de convencerse. ¿Qué hombre le dice a una chica que escaparán juntos y luego la deja tirada en la estación de tren? Erza solo tenía diecisiete años cuando todo esto ocurrió, y aunque ahora estuviera de camarera estudiando periodismo en la universidad, Jellal parecía haber progresado mucho como médico de éxito y con una prometida. Ultear Milcovich, Juvia y Erza tenían un poster de la supermodelo colgado de la puerta del cuarto de Erza, y muchas noches se pasaban horas hablando y lanzando dardos a la cara de aquella impresentable.

Pero según Erza Jellal era buena persona. Amable, educado, arrepentido de sus errores, guapo como un demonio... Aún así, Juvia no parecía ver que él estuviera dispuesto a dejar a su supuesta prometida, es más, Juvia llevaba dos semanas evitando que Erza leyera en los titulares de las revistas del corazón que su querido Jellal ya tenía fecha para la boda. Aunque cuando Erza se enterara él le diría algo como que "le habían presionado", o que "tranquila, no es lo que parece". Como todos los hombres.

-Juvia no quiere que la toques.-Dijo con un rostro frío y cortante, haciendo que Jellal se descolocase por un microsegundo. Aunque fue dura, solo hizo falta el tiempo en lo que se tarda en parpadear para que Jellal le devolviera una cara imperturbable.

-Creo que si sigue con este nivel de estrés se va a desmayar y...

-¿Acaso no la has escuchado?

Rogue abrió la boca sorprendido, y Jellal miró con enfado al extraño sujeto que acababa de aparecer de la famosa puerta trasera que en realidad no era más que la salida de emergencias que Erza y él siempre usaban para escabullirse y... Bueno, aprovechar la hora de descanso de Erza. No penséis mal, él nunca se atrevería a tocarla sin su permiso, y ella nunca le dejaría mientras todavía estuviera pendiente lo de Ultear, aunque Erza ya conocía a la pelinegra y habían hablado juntos: todo aquello era una farsa para salvar a Meredy, después de todo.

Aquel chico cogió a Juvia de la muñeca, le tomó el pulso y la miro a los ojos, creando un ambiente en el que tanto Jellal como Rogue se sintieron incómodos y sobrantes.

-No sabía que eras escapista.

En ese momento Juvia se desmayó. Aunque posiblemente fuera la primera vez en toda la vida que llevaba ejerciendo de médico en la que Jellal veía a alguien sonrojarse tanto y desmayarse sonriendo. Entonces lo comprendió.

-No sé quién eres, ni decirte si has tenido suerte con ella o no, pero yo de ti no la dejaría escapar.

Rogue miró a la escena confuso, como si estuviera en su casa viendo una serie y no acabara de entender la escena. Gray, por otra parte, aunque pareciera impasivo ante la situación, por dentro notaba como empezaba a dolerle el pecho. Cogió a la peli azulada en brazos mientras observaba como el sujeto de la extraña mezcla de un traje caro (posiblemente italiano para el ojo clínico de Gray) y el tatuaje rojo pasión por debajo y sobre el ojo derecho se marchaba hacia dentro del local, con un aire totalmente despreocupado. Gray Fullbaster, que ya había perdido la camisa, miró al pelinegro vestido de cocinero a los ojos, con una frustración que no podía explicar ni él mismo.

-¿Y tú qué miras?

-Y eso es básicamente toda la historia.-Juvia no podía articular palabra. ¿Realmente se había desmayado?-Aunque bueno, -prosiguió el pelinegro.-Te has despertado en cinco minutos, tampoco ha dado tiempo a más.

Rogue la miró con cierta preocupación. Juvia se incorporó y evitando la mirada de la persona que la había rescatado del idiota de Jellal Fernandes y de sí misma. Porque sí, sus nervios a veces eran mucho peor que cincuenta Jellales. Aunque cincuenta Jellales sería lo mejor que podría pasarle a su compañera de piso; sería algo así como su harem particular. Bueno, ahora Juvia estaba divagando. "Juvia debe concentrarse", se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Para qué te quieres concentrar?-Preguntó extrañado su... No le había puesto apodo o nombre todavía, simplemente era el chico por el que no podía dormir por las noches. Juvia frunció el ceño. ¡Ni siquiera le conocía! ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto?

-Creo que me voy a ir...-Dijo Rouge un tanto inseguro, más tranquilo al ver que la situación ya se había calmado.-Si necesitas algo llámame, ¿vale?-Dijo dirigiéndose a Juvia, lo que hizo que el segundo hombre presente tuviera que reprimir un pequeño gruñido, aunque eso solo lo sabía él. La cantante/profesora de primaria asintió con la cabeza.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y cuando Gray estaba decidido a hablar, Juvia interrumpió, poniéndose más roja que el pelo de Erza, tapándose la boca con inseguridad.

-¿Juvia ha dicho eso en alto?-Casi murmuro.

El silencio gobernó el querido rinconcito del desastre durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que una risa rompió bruscamente aquella tensión. Era fresca, sincera, tanto que a Juvia le dio un escalofrío al ver el rostro de aquel (deseando que no siguiera por mucho tiempo así) extraño. Juvia tuvo que contagiarse de la repentina alegría, asomándose una sonrisa traidora por sus labios. Estaba extrañamente nerviosa y feliz a la vez, sintiendo ese no sé qué en su estómago y en su garganta que la hacían estar a la vez muy incómoda y sorprendentemente feliz. ¿Quién era aquel chico, que había creado una tormenta en su tranquilo corazón?

-¿Qué tal si te ayudo a levantarte y te invito a una cena?- Dijo el chico con las mejores y más inocentes intenciones del mundo, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba hacia la pared del callejón, evitando su mirada.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por estropearte la actuación.

Toda la sangre del cuerpo de Juvia se subió instantáneamente a su cara, haciendo que estuviera más roja que un tomate. Entre que aquel individuo había dejado de llevar camisa como si sus pensamientos más oscuros se hicieran realidad, y que acababa de invitarle a cenar, Juvia no cabía en sí de gozo. ¿Qué más daba una maldita actuación? Seguro que Lucy y las demás la entenderían, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta.

-Juvia estaría encantada.-Le respondió con una sonrisa sincera y cálida. Quizá la más real que hubiera tenido en años. ¿En años? No, la más verídica de su vida.

¿Quién narices era aquel chico?

Le ayudó a levantarse agarrándole de la mano, impulsándola hacia arriba con fuerza. En ningún momento dijo nada o sonrió; Algo dentro de él le decía que aquello iba a ser bastante común en su vida a partir de aquel momento, o al menos así lo esperaba, aunque eso no lo fuera a admitir nunca.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-Dijo él mientras caminaban lejos de la calle, saliendo del lugar favorito de Juvia.

-Juvia. Juvia Lockser ¿El tuyo?-Preguntó ella encantada.

-Gray Fullbaster.-Respondió seco, mirando a la calle en busca del sitio donde había aparcado su moto plateada.

-Gray-samma…-Suspiró Juvia con una sonrisa, como si pudiera saborear su nombre. Él, por supuesto, no llegó a escucharla debido al bullicio de la noche en la ciudad y a su concentración en aquel momento dirigida única y exclusivamente a lograr su objetivo, encontrar su harley.

Pero daba igual, de todas formas no iba a dejar de escuchar ese apodo en los años venideros.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Bueno, mi segunda historia. ¿Cómo lo veis? Trato temas muy raros, y me encanta el mundillo de la música, aunque es coincidencia que las dos primeras que haya subido traten de eso; La verdad, las otras que estoy escribiendo no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con la música. Jeje.

En fin, si queréis comentarme algo sobre qué os ha parecido y todos esos temas, dejad review, o un mensaje privado, o yo qué sé, os quiero simplemente por el hecho de haber leído esto.


End file.
